Where did I go Wrong?
by Jay206
Summary: Inuyasha the new teacher at Feudal High has his work cut out for him he is in one of the toughest schools in the country and it doesn’t help when he sees a student so low on her luck, that he refuses to fail and save her from her destructive past.


Where did I go wrong?

Chap 1

Got inspiration from innocence High but I want to do my own high school drama. I plan to make this a long fic but only reviews will make me decide.

Sum- Inuyasha the new teacher at Feudal High has his work cut out for him he is in one of the toughest schools in the country and it doesn't help when he sees a student so low on her luck, that he refuses to fail and save her from her destructive past.

"Damn it "I yelled at my alarm clock as I grabbed it and threw it across the room. It was my official first day at my new job as English teacher at feudal high. I had originally been a college professor at one of the most prestigious colleges in all of Japan but I grew bored of my job and wanted a new challenge.

According to everyone I was extremely young being only 25 and zoomed past college and getting my teaching degree in just two years. Some say I am a prodigy and that I was born to teach the young minds of this generation. I say I was born to help.

I got up from my modest bed in my comftable apartment a few blocks from my new job. I was so happy that I didn't have to drive to work anymore and could just walk to work. I quickly showered my silver hair and brushed and got ready to meet my new students. I quickly jogged to the school with great anticipation. When I got there I was shocked to see what I saw. There where groups of kids smoking and make out sessions going out everywhere. I have NO tolerance for drugs so I walked up to a group of pot heads and confiscated their weed.

"Hey men get the fuck outta here "some punk said to me as he reached for the smoke.

"There is no smoking on campus I should report you to the principle for this!" I said with rage at this little assholes disrespect. He then though it was a good Idea to swing a fist at me.

"Big mistake" I growled as I caught his fist in my hand. I squeezed his hand until he screamed in pain. The rest of his group backed off as I glared at them.

"Get to class or ill punish you all! " I screamed at the yard as every kid looked at me. Then hurried into the building. I was irate on how these kids had total lack of discipline. I could hardly believe it. Didn't they have parents? I scanned the yard for more idiots when I spotted another group smoking and within the group a pair in serious need of a PDA siltation. I quickly pushed my way to the group and grabbed the weed out of the young man's mouth and too much of his surprise put it on the floor and smashed it. The group looked at me and the young man gave me the death glare.

"How dare you do you know who I am?" He said with his waved black hair and a spider tattoo on his hand.

"No I don't and I don't give a damn, Get to class before I give all you detention for a week!" apparently I wasn't loud enough because the girl was still all over him. I quickly pushed them away from each other my rage getting the nest of me. How could a young woman place herself in this position?

"You what is your name "I said with seriousness

"Ummm you can call me Kikyou baby you look like a good fuck "She said with seduction on her lips. I was totally taken aback she basically admitted to being a prostitute in front of me. Before I could scream at the young lady the bell went off and the groups of kids made their way into the building.

It took me a few minutes to find my class but eventually I got there and to my dismay only a quarter of my kids where in their seats the rest were up talking amongst them selves. They failed to even notice me. I was beyond pissed these little fucks were not going to ignore me.

"Hey! Get in your seats!" I yelled as the class quieted for a seconded then continued as if nothing happened.

My blood was running now. My half demon side wanted to come out and kill all these kids.

"Why should we your just a lowly half demon." One kid shouted back at me. Before I knew it the class was laughing at me. I snapped.

I zoomed pass the kid pinned him against the wall as my eyes glowed red and a purple strike crossed my face. I slammed the basterd into the wall causing a gasp from the class.

"RUN THAT BY ME AGAIN" I roared at the student causing fear in every one of their hearts.

"Na…..N..Nothing "The student gulped with his ponytail crushed against the wall .I released him and let his body drop as I glared at the class.

"You will sit in your seats! NOW!" I ordered the class and on que everyone sat down.

"Now then since I have your undivided attention and Mr. Full demon here has shut up. I am your New English Teacher Inuyasha Tashio" I said fixing my tie and walking up to the chalk bored and writing my name down.

I looked back at the class all of them petrified with fear. I smirked to myself I had their attention now. I knew this place was going to be a challenge but I didn't know it was such a hell hole. It reeked like sex drugs and failure. But I was here to change that.

"Now get out your note books and since Mr. Idiot here decided he doesn't want to learn from a lowly half demon. You all get to write 1000 sentences on how you will learn from a half demon and like it" I smirked knowing that the inevitable groan from the class was coming. A few students threw some paper balls at the wise ass and I began to introduce myself.

I am again Inuyasha Tashio, you can call me Mr. Tashio and I was a professor at Shikon U. I have a master's degree in teaching and English majors. I am here to help you learn and expanded your knowledge outside of Japanese. "I said proudly with the class listing and a few smiling at me. I saw a young woman about 17 years old with pink eye liner and a green dress on with browner hair looking at me as if she wanted to ask me something but hesitated for some reason. I passed out the learning guide with the help of the young lady her name being Sango tijya. I could tell she was one of the few that wanted to learn and better her I would use her a lot in this class.

I continued reading the syllabus to the class setting the rules and so forth. I had to glare at the kids a few times in order to get them to pay attention. The bell rung and all the kids jumped up and ran out of my class.

"Don't forget my 1000 sentences for homework tonight" I said as they left the class. I noticed Sango approach me I smiled at the young girl.

"Yes miss Tajiya may I help you" as she approached me

"Umm thank god we have a teacher like you Mr. Tashio this school needs you really bad you can maybe whip the school into shape." Sango said with relief in her eyes.

"I can only teach those who want to be thought… But I can see you are very motivated woman the world needs more of you" I said as I pated the young woman on her hand. She smiled warmly.

"Thank you Mr. Tashio" She blushed.

"Not at all, run along to class now I don't want you to be late" I said as I scooted her towards the entrance.

I sighed as she left.

"Today is going to be a long day" I sighed as plopped in my chair.

"Go deeper bitch!" He said as he griped my hair as he forced himself deeper in my mouth. I gagged a little not because he was a large boy but because I had saliva stuck in my throat. I am kagome Higurashi I was once a good girl with the whole world ahead of me now I'm your average whore.

I Licked his member as I began to suck it trying to get him as deep as I could he groaned as I pumped him into my mouth .H e was the 3rd today I loved school it was an easy location to get horny boys that where to chicken to actually ask a woman out . So they came to me for their quick releases. He pulled out of my mouth then grabbed me and threw me against the wall and turned me around , bent me over and jammed himself into my core I moaned slightly only to heighten his pleasure as he pumped wildly with very little regard for me . I was just a whore to him …to every one. I faked moaning again trying to hurry up his release.

He groaned again pumping slower trying to feel my body tighten around his average sized dick. I bucked against him to help finally getting him to grab my hips as he pumped one last time as he spilled his juices in me.

I simply pushed him off of me and began to dress.  
"Here "He said as he handed me a 100 dollar bill. I grabbed it and continued to dress. Before the classes ended. After all the locker room would fill up with kids in seconds. I stuffed the money in my bra and went to the bath room.

I fixed my dark raven hair that had a slight hint of blue, I washed my face I had pale creamy skin. I was well developed for a girl my age and everyone told me I was beautiful beyond compare. But I really didn't see it. I was just a whore after all. I walked out of the locker room and into the hallway while the bell rung and it filled with students. My next class was going to be a bore after all English always ways. However once upon a time when I was more than a whore it was my favorite subject.


End file.
